Attmonorra, Goddess of the Spirit World
by gaby1515
Summary: Attmonorra was just a fragile human,living her life as an orphan until Grimamon,God of Death,simply kills her without no warning. But she wasn't completely dead,for her soul was to pure to be gone forever.With the help of a few other Gods/Goddesses,she becomes Attmonorra,Goddess of the Spirit World.She's determined to bring down Grimamon to avenge the ones he's hurt.{Myth/one shot}


**Hey folks! Thanks for choosing to read this...thing. Just to let you guys know, this story was for a project in school and we were suppose to make a story of myths and I secretly made it kind of based off of LOK (my friend's and my idea..tehee)...and since I spent hours working on it, I felt like it should be published and not be deleted cuz then I would be pissed if all that hard work went to waste right? lol, anyway, the characters are with a different name, due to the project expectations or what ever...so, here are the characters:**

***Attmonorra-Korra**

***Grimamon-Amon **

***Ecosynoma-Yue (in some way)**

***Attmond-Aang (in some way also)**

* * *

Attmonorra, Goddess of the Spirit World

~.~.~.~

Long ago, in the villages of Athens, lived a young immortal. Her name was Attmonorra, goddess of the Spirit World. Her battle through her life was quite the story, starting as a mortal orphan into a tough goddess. She went from pain and suffering to protecting and keeping balance between all worlds. This is the story of a bold young woman who almost sacrificed herself to save others, but like in every story comes evil, an evil that unbalances the all worlds, and the human race.

It all started in one stormy afternoon when Grimamon, God of Death, was up in the grey clouds he calls home, planning a scheme to rid of Attmonorra, forever. "She's afraid of death, isn't she?" he asked to himself, hovering over his globe that showed the young teen, scared in hiding from the storm. "Then if death is what she doesn't want then death she shall get." He walked up to a stack of dolls, where each of them resembles every person in the world. He found the doll of Attmonorra, and grabbed his needle. "You're too much of a disgrace to me to be living. No one should be as scared of my work as much as you are. Good bye, Attmonorra," He stated as he gripped the doll as tight as he could to make her suffer before her end, then punctured the needle into the heart of the doll. He created a smile on his face as he watched Attmonorra scream in pain and fall lifeless onto the ground. "A success," he whispered.

Meanwhile, before the death of Attmonorra, she sat in the edge of the street, as close as possible to a roof with her hand wrapped around her legs, trying to forget about her scared mind. Then, out of nowhere, the inside of her body twisted and turned. She screamed, causing some villagers to run up to her in aid, but it was too late, for Attmonorra well to her death before any of them came to help. It was sad and tragic, but that's just how life is, you're born, you live, and you die (says Grimamon). His work always satisfies him, for killing is his absolute entertainment, but what he didn't know was that Attmonorra wasn't completely killed. Oh no, her soul was too pure to be gone forever from the power of her unmeaningful death. Instead, her soul was sent to an unusual place, far up away from Athens, where the young girl's life would be changed forever, literally. When she awoke, Attmonorra stood up to face a beautiful figure, a woman in fact. "Hello child," she said in a soothing voice, but Attmonorra was too scared to be greeting a stranger in a strange place. "Who are you, where am I, and why am I here?" she quickly asked. "Don't fear my sweet, for I am Ecosynoma, Goddess of life. I create and give life to the world, but I do not take away my own creations. You are at the presence of my home, the High Sky where all the Gods and Goddesses in the world live." She answered. "Gods and Goddesses? That absurd! No human could ever come close, or even see a God in the first place!" Attmonorra pointed out. "Yes, but you were sent here, which answers one of your other questions," the goddess smiled sweetly. Then, another figure came out, a man...well a god this time. "I sent you here." He said. "I am Attmond, God of Souls. You were suffering and you needed help. Your pure soul called upon me to the rescue for I believe Grimamon, God of Death and brother of Ecosynoma, was taunting you. You've been honorable enough to be invited here, and in your decision become one of us, an immortal Goddess," explained Attmond. Soon many gods and goddesses, what looked like all of them, lined up behind him in a triangular form with a smile and with their hands held out as a sign to accept this request. "Or, you could decide to keep on with the cycle of life, and complete your death and accomplish Grimamon's scheme to rid of you," he said with a frown. "Your choice," everyone whispered to her.

It took a moment for Attmonorra to decide, but soon enough, her decision was made. Attmond held out his hand as well, hoping for the young teenager to take it. Eventually she smiled and did, meaning she has accepted the request of becoming an immortal goddess. A quick flash of light embraced her, making her transformation complete. Her nappy hair was now a wavy, shiny glow of brown. Her dirty and ripped up cloths was now a long, clean white and blue dress. Her skin was full of suet and dirt but now is clean and flawless. Attmonorra felt stronger and better than ever as goddess. "Beautiful," complimented Ecosynoma while Attmonorra smiled brightly in return. "Young goddess, with the beautiful soul you have inside of you, you must accept the challenge of becoming the leader of a place where you can keep all my created souls in one place. The souls I have wondering about in the mortal ground won't last long and will soon be unbalancing the world, unless they have a place of their own. Since it's your responsibility you can do anything, be anything in the world where you can visit on your own, because it is now your new reason into this world," explained Attmond. "I accept," Attmonorra squealed in anticipation. "You can close your eyes and make your new world whatever you want it to be," added Attmond. Attmonorra then closed her eyes, thinking of all the new souls becoming as spirits, and everything is beautiful, colorful, and full of life. She then opened her eyes. "Spirit World," Attmonorra said. "Come again?" Ecosynoma and Attmond said confused in sync. "I want to name this…world the Spirit World." She explained. "Very well then, Spirit world it is," stated Attmond.

Soon, a red puff of smoke ejected into their presence, revealing Grimamon with a furious look on his face. "I thought I killed you, you little brat," he spat. "I mean no harm to you, ever!" Attmonorra defended. Ecosynoma and Attmond stood in front of her protectively as the other gods and goddesses braced themselves for a possible attack. "You are not welcomed here, Grimamon!" Ecosynoma yelled. "Feisty, aren't you sis?" Grimamon laughed. "I'm not here to hurt anyone, so you can all stop your little pre-war preparation you got going on here. I'm here to warn you. I killed her for a reason, and I will do it again if it's the last thing I do. I don't want her living and I absolutely don't want her wondering here about as a pitiful goddess." He smirked. "And how are you going to do that? I guess you don't have any brains either because clearly, I'm immortal now. There's no way you can kill me," Attmonorra chuckled. Grimamon laughed and Attmond smacked his lips in embarrassment. "You fool, I guess they haven't told you everything about being a goddess, have you? You see, gods/goddesses can't be killed by humans, nor can they die from old age, and stay un-aging and beautiful or whatnot. BUT, that doesn't mean, you can't be killed by your own kind. It's difficult, but not impossible." Grimamon explained thoroughly. Attmonorra then had her eyes wide open in horror. "You monster," she whispered. "Don't underestimate me," he said before he then disappeared back to his home in the same puff of smoke. "What are we going to do?" Attmonorra asked. "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We are going to fight, fight for your life and ours until Grimamon is defeated and destroyed. He is the cause for the main reason for why the world is unbalanced right now. You must be the one who brings him down, for you are the one he's targeting. We, Ecosynoma and I, will accompany you to help him lose. We shall go as soon as possible," Attmond said with determination in his voice. "Alright, let's go then. I'd like to sleep well at night with him gone," Attmonorra stated. Ecosynoma hummed in agreement as the three of them started to move toward Grimamon's home. The Gods and goddesses from behind cheered for enthusiasm and good luck.

"Are we here?" Attmonorra asked freaked out by all the darkness in the area. "I believe so, this part seems familiar," Ecosynoma replied. Being Grimamon's sister came with its benefits since she knew the way to his own, scary home. "There he is! Get down!" Attmond whispered. "The globe!" Ecosynoma said as she peeked to see what was near her. "What about it?" Attmonorra asked. "Somehow, Grimamon is attached to that globe. If we damage it, he'll weaken for a moment, giving us time to ambush him." She explained. "I like your thinking Ecosynoma," said Attmond. "But how are we going to get even near that globe with Grimamon watching it almost every five seconds?" he asked. They all thought for a moment. "You guys, I think I have an idea," Attmonorra said. "Let's hear it," whispered Ecosynoma. "I can go to the spirit world, probably grab a spirit, and come back with it. I'll make it explained. They both smiled. "Excellent, thinking like a true goddess already," stated Attmond.

For the next half hour, Attmonorra did as she planned, closing her eyes to get into the spirit world. She commanded the spirit to do as planed also, and the three gods/goddesses prepared to ambush Grimamon. Everything went by quickly, the globe already falling in the air, and the feeling of adrenalin. _Smash__ went the globe _as it crumbled into pieces. "No!" yelled Grimamon as he went full alert and weakened like planed. "NOW!" Attmond yelled. In an instant, Ecosynoma and Attmond pushed Grimamon against a wall, holding him tight from his struggles. "What do you think you're doing?" Grimamon screamed. Attmonorra walked up to him, as calmly as possible. "You will pay for everything you've done wrong," she said. "And what could you possibly do to me? You're only a child, you wouldn't dare to do anything to me," Grimamon laughed. "Don't underestimate me," she said, knowing that was something he had said before to her. On the palm of her hand, she created a needle and a doll, a doll of Grimamon. He then realized what was going on and surprisingly began being frightened. "You. Wouldn't. Dare," he said. "Oh yes I would," she said as she aimed the needle at his heart. "The jig is up pal," Attmond said. "Good bye, brother," said Ecosynoma. Attmonorra punctured the needle through the doll's heart, earning a faint cry from Grimamon. He then fell to the ground lifeless. "It's over…Its finally over!" cried Ecosynoma. What a relief it felt to them. Attmonorra closed her eyes, then suddenly Grimamon's body faded and disappeared. "Whoa! What going on?" the other too asked. Attmonorra opened her eyes and smiled. "I sent him to the Spirit World, where he is securely stuck in there forever. He can't harm no living thing anymore," Attmonorra explained.

Everything was at peace now, and the world was balanced again, thanks to the brave goddess we all know now as Attmonorra, Goddess of the Spirit World.

~.~.~.~


End file.
